Not One For Sweets
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Kairi was never one for sweets...until Yaya drags him to the Ferris Wheel in the amusement park! What could possibly happen? Read to find out!


Kairi was standing in the shadows by the cotton candy booth; even though he wasn't one for sweets, he enjoyed the smell.

The amusement park was big, noisy, and smelled like popcorn and old shoe sweat. People all around them were talking animatedly and some were even sharing their food.

"Kairi!"

Kairi nonchalantly turned to look at Yaya, "Ace"

Even though he greeted her emotionlessly, Yaya smiled.

She wanted to come to the amusement park to have a taste of all the sweets there. No one else could accompany her besides Kairi so she begged him into it. She was really happy when he tiredly agreed and hugged him.

"Ace? Ace?"

Yaya blinked her eyes, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh gomen! I was just thinking!"

Kairi arched an eyebrow at that, "Thinking? About what?"

Yaya grinned, "I was just remembering when you said yes to come here with me!"

"Well, I only came because your constant begging was disrupting our work as Guardians."

Yaya was about to retort when a certain ride caught her eye. It was tall, the biggest ride in the whole area, dull light shined around it making it seem new.

Kairi noticed that she wasn't talking so he followed her gaze to the Ferris Wheel.

"You want to go?" he asked.

When he turned to look at her, she had sparkles in her eyes.

"Would you?"

Startled by her expression, he stuttered, "Uhh…s-sure…"

Excited, Yaya grabbed a hold of Kairi's hand and dragged him off to the ferris wheel, pulling him even closer to his side with each step. By the time they made it to the ride, their shoulders were rubbing against each other and their fingers were tightly wrapped around the others.

A strange but nice feeling filled up in Kairi's chest.

_What is this feeling?_

But before he could ponder more on it, Yaya began talking again.

"I guess since it's late, not many people are here anymore. That means we get one of the best seats!"

_The Ace was oddly excited about this, maybe a little too excited…_

The ride to the very top of the ferris wheel took awhile, and the two 5th graders just stared at each other awkwardly, not having anything to say to each other. Yaya had tried to break the silence awhile ago by pointing out how beautiful it was outside, with all the city lights sparkling and glowing, but that had just made it worse for them.

Finally at the top of the ride, Yaya looked out at the city like a child would look at a humongous toy store and then find out that she could go inside.

Kairi, who saw the expression on her face was utterly pleased and for once could actually say his smile was real.

_I'm glad she's having fun…_

Kairi looked down to discover that he was at the top; a small gust blew against his face as he took in the sights of the carnival from his view.

"It's pretty" Yaya finally says.

Kairi looks up and turns to smile at her softly, "Yes it is."

Yaya however, was looking outside the clear window, not noticing that he was watching her.

_She looks really pretty…_

Her light shade of copper hair color was pulled into pig tails as usual and her bright hazel eyes were reflecting the bright lights from the city before them.

"Chairman?"

Kairi's eyes blinked in surprise, finally noticing that Yaya was looking back at him.

Yaya giggled, "You were lost in your thoughts too huh?"

"Mmm…"

"Hmm?"

Kairi looked at her and finally noticed a small bit of cotton candy was on her lips "You have cotton candy on your lips."

"Eh? Really?"

At that moment, Kairi smirked, "I'll get it."

_Huh?_

Before Yaya could even make a sense of what was happening, Kairi leaned in and their lips met. He drew back and Yaya noticed that the small bit of cotton candy was on his lips now. But before Yaya could tell him so, Kairi licked his lips, making the bit disappear.

"Sweet" he said.

Yaya blushed a pretty shade, making Kairi smirk a little.

_So cute…_

"Uhmm…Chairman?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…uhm…kiss me again?"

A surprised expression crossed the spectacles-wearing boy but it quickly changed as he leaned forward and kissed her again but this time much longer.

They immediately broke apart when they felt their cart move again, startling them. They were a little out of breath and with flushed cheeks, Yaya said, "Chairman, I like you…a lot…"

"Good, cause I feel the same, Ace."

Yaya smiled and Kairi adjusted his spectacles with a small smile on his face as well.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the ferris wheel's cart door opened, and a man told them the ride was over, after apologizing for the slight malfunction in the time.<p>

"So, the ferris wheel had messed up earlier? That's why we were at the top for so long?" Yaya asked.

'I guessed as much' thought Kairi.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry to trouble you. Go to the front of the amusement park and give one of the ladies these. It gives you both free passes to the amusement park for the summer. Again I am terribly sorry."

Yaya smiled at him. "That's O.K.! We still had fun. We'll be sure to come back and ride the ferris wheel again!"

Kairi was again roughly pulled by Yaya, as she dragged him to the front to get their passes. Suddenly, a new thought crossed his mind.

_Hmm…I was never one for sweets…but now…it looks like I only like one sweet…Yuiki Yaya…_

"Thank you!"

They got their passes from the ladies and put them in their pockets, so they wouldn't loose them.

"I'll walk you home Yaya."

The sweet lover was surprised that Kairi called her by name but quickly recovered and smiled.

"Ok, Kairi-kun."

Taking Yaya's hand in his, Kairi began walking, together with her to Yaya's house, smiling happily for the first time in years.


End file.
